Save Me
by MissAlex135
Summary: Cryaotic finds himself in a vast, endless forest filled with nothing but apathetic darkness with his friend PewDiePie. Cry doesn't remember a damn thing except blue sparks. They go on day by day trying to survive the dark figures and people that inhabit the forest with them. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first time trying to write horror and it's also my first series on here. Please let me know what you think!**

I don't remember where we are.

I don't remember why we're here.

I don't remember how long we've been here.

I don't remember a damn thing.

My name is Ryan and I go by Cry. I remember that much. I'm here with Felix. I remember that too.

I also remember sparks. Blue sparks flying everywhere and screeching, but I can't remember anything else.

"Cry," Felix says to me, "are you still hanging in there?"

"Y-yeah," I mutter, "I-I'm just tired."

"Do you want to rest for a while?" Felix asks turning to me.

I shake my head, "It's ok. Let's keep going. I don't want to see them again."

I can see Felix stiffen when I just say "_them_." Felix is always the brave one, but he's terrified of _them_. I have no fucking clue what they are. They want to kill us. They have white glowing orbs for eyes and long tentacles as arms and legs. The moment they touch us we crumple in pain. We forget damn near everything once we get rid of them... They make us forget everything. They're like shadows, but darker. They don't die… Well at least not for long.

"I don't think they'll find us, we can rest for a while," Felix says, "It's ok."

"How long have we been here?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I can't remember."

This place… This _hell_. Is like an endless maze. It's an endless goddamn forest. It's always dark; it always seems like night as we walk along the trees. I swear to go we're walking in fucking circles.

"We'll stay here," Felix says. He sits in a pile of dead leaves near the roots of a tree that's fallen.

"I'm fucking starving," I say collapsing into the brush.

Felix digs around in the dead wood and pulls out bugs and hands them to me, "It's fucking gross, but try to keep them down. You need to keep your strength."

I cringe and put the bugs in my mouth. If I had anything in my stomach it'd be gone. I manage to keep it down and watch as Felix downs his own.

"This is fucking disgusting," he mutters.

"Why the fuck are we here?" I ask for the millionth time.

He smirks, "Wish I could remember." We sit in silence for a moment.

"Cry, get some sleep," he says to me.

"You can sleep if you want," I reply.

"Just go to sleep," he says.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep. In my dream I had blood on my hands. Tears were running down my face and there was maniacal laughing coming at me from all angles. Blue sparks. Blue sparks everywhere. It's a nightmare, but it's not so bad. I'm already living one.

My eyes shoot open when I hear ear-splitting screams. Felix has a dark tentacle wrapped around his neck.

"Cry! Help me!" he screams in pain.

I grab a rock from the ground and throw it at the black figure holding Felix. It turns its attention to me and moves to me without letting go of Felix.

I stand in fear as it slowly creeps closer and closer to me. I can see other figures come from the trees.

"CRY!" Felix yells between his screams of pain.

I remember all the stupid times Felix and I played video games and all the times we got drunk and laughed at our own stupid jokes. I remember the times before we were here.

"HELP ME!" he screams tears running from his eyes.

Tears sting in the back of my eyes and I wrap my hand around a broken tree branch, close my eyes, and swing with all my strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So this isn't really my best work, but I'll keep writing it for those who enjoy! I hope you like it and feel free to give me some feedback! Sorry the chapters are so short.**

Tears sting in the back of my eyes and I wrap my hand around a broken tree branch, close my eyes, and swing with all my strength.

I feel the branch connect with the figure. These _things_ are fucking weird. Felix and I have killed god knows how many, but they don't really _die_. They just disappear for a while then they regenerate.

I open my eyes when I hear Felix gasp for air. He lies on the ground still in pain.

The figures close in closer and closer to me. I stab the closest one with the branch and it staggers back with a hole in its torso and then advances again. Fuck.

In a rage of fear and anger I swing the branch repeatedly at them. Making contact. Out of the corner of my eye I see Felix finally standing up, moments after he collapses.

"FELIX!" I yell turning my attention to him for a second.

As I turn to fight again one of the figures wraps its tentacle around my torso. Pain strikes through my chest and every limb of my body. I see the blue sparks again. What the fuck are they? A horrible burning sensation moves through my veins and hurts as if I were being stabbed by thousands of flaming needles.

I scream in pain. I try to lash at the thing that holds me, but I'm lost in the blue static that clouds my vision.

"Cry!" I hear Felix yell.

The static fades back to black, but the pain still runs through my body. I try to stand, but collapse and everything goes to static.

"Stay with me, Cry!" a voice yells, "Ryan, you can't leave me!"

I try to open my eyes, but the static engulfs me. I want to tell Felix I'm ok, but I can't find my voice.

"RYAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yells again.

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

004079628 (s,d,e: stop) x(sc[h]));give =#36(0,0;84E071)up i, . $);die; (f1)07256 (e+$d"pas"))ryan(h, t1,0t2 t3) st;;; end

I open my eyes and see Felix's face above mine.

He hugs me and sobs, "I thought I lost you."

Tears run from my eyes, "What happened?"

He wipes his tear-streaked face and shakes his head, "I just remember fighting them off."

I sit up trying to remember something besides the static and the blue sparks, but I can't.

"Let's get out of here before they regenerate," Felix says pulling me to my feet.

"Did you get rid of them all?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "It was adrenaline, Cry. I saw you on the ground screaming and spitting up blood and I was just blinded by rage and just started beating them with branches and rocks."

"Thanks," I say holding back tears.

He smiles at me, "I don't remember a lot about before we came here, but I remember that you're my best friend."

We continue to walk along in the silence, "Felix, we should rest here. I think we're safe."

He nods, "Let's try and find food and if we're lucky we can find some water."

We sit down and dig in the ground for worms or beetles or any kind of bugs.

"Here," Felix says handing me two worms.

I down half a worm and can't bring myself to eat the rest. I'm starving, but this is too fucking disgusting. I hand Felix the rest and he forces himself to down it.

"I'll look for more," I say as I begin to pick in the wood of the tree we're resting on.

Of course we have no luck. There isn't another bug on the tree nor is there any puddles or ponds for water.

"Cry, get down," Felix whispers to me.

He pulls me to the ground and behind a tree. "What is it?" I ask.

"I heard something," he replies in a whisper. Is he insane? The things don't make noise.

We stay low and I soon hear footsteps, leaves crunching, and twigs snapping. A man walks in our range of vision. There's another person here?

"Cry, don't," Felix whispers as I stand up.

I move out of the way of the tree and ask the guy, "Do you need help?"


	3. Chapter 3

I move out of the way of the tree and ask the guy, "Do you need help?"

He jumps and backs away a bit and mumbles, "Please, don't hurt me. I just want to get out of here."

I begin to walk towards him, "We want to get out to. My name's Ryan, you can call me Cry."

Felix stands and walks up behind me.

"This is my friend, Felix," I say pointing to Felix.

"K-Ken," the man says hesitantly.

"How long have you been here?" Felix asks him.

Ken shakes his head, "I don't remember."

"You can stay with us if you'd like," I say, "We're trying to get out of here too."

Ken smiles a little, "Thank you."

The three of us sit by the roots of a tree in silence. Until finally I ask Ken: "Do you remember anything before you were here?"

He sighs, "I don't remember a thing."

I hear Felix sigh, "How the fuck did we end up here?"

"Do… Do you guys see black shadows sometimes too?" Ken asks.

I nod, "Have any clue what they are?"

"Wish I knew," Ken mutters.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep, we'll start walking again when we wake up," Felix says.

"Where are you guys going?" Ken asks.

I sigh, "We've been following what we think is downhill for god knows how long, but we haven't gotten far."

Ken nods and closes his eyes. The three of us begin to drift into sleep.

function vir("u%003ff0s) no/ (var2 b4%u68500bb 01hopeC%:)) 0x40000;SCL +e5752)): stop; a++ ("%u0c00

I wake to a jolt. What the hell was that? My hands shake as I wipe the cold sweat from my face. I take a deep breath and stare into the depths of the forest and thank god to see no black figures.

"Guys, we should probably get going," I say standing up.

Ken and Felix pull themselves to their feet and we begin walking. We stare at the tree roots to make sure we're going the right way, but honestly I don't know what the _right _way really is.

"Were you always here alone?" I ask Ken.

He shrugs, "Hell if I remember."

Conversation is usually pointless here. No one remembers anything and we're too busy trying to get out of this living hell.

"Felix, I'm starving," I mutter.

He nods, "Let's try to find something to eat."

"What have you two been eating?" Ken asks, "I've been eating the moss on the trees."

"Bugs," Felix says turning over rocks, "and slugs if we can find any."

I can see Ken cringe, "This is absolute hell."

Felix hands me a few grasshoppers and some tiny ants that he just killed. Ken scrapes the green mush off the side of a fallen tree and cringes as he puts it in his mouth. I eat the shit I'm forced to call food and dread every damn second of it.

We sit in silence trying to keep down what we just ate when Ken start vomiting. It's fucking disgusting and he isn't a quiet vomitter.

"Ken, you alright?" Felix asks backing away.

"I'm fine," he says between loud heaves. His stomach gets rid of what was left in his stomach until he's just heaving up nothing. He finally stops and sits down on a tree stump and says, "That was freaking horrible."

He tries to stand, but fails to do so and continues to sit and stare at his shaky hands.

"We should keep moving," I say putting Ken's arm over my shoulder and supporting him as we begin to walk, "Felix, help me."

The three of us trudge on. We're tired, disgusted, thirsty, and terrified, but we keep moving. As we walk Ken doesn't look too great, he can't keep his eyes open and his feet drag and he keeps coughing.

"Hey Cry, I think we should start moving fast," Felix says looking behind his shoulder.

I close my eyes, "God, please don't tell me they're behind us."

"Ken puking must have brought them to us," Felix says dragging Ken along faster.

"Damn it," Ken manages to mutter.

We begin to move quickly. I pray they don't catch up. I close my eyes as we trudge on praying this is a dream.

"Fuck," I mutter tripping over a branch.

"Cry!" Felix nearly yells.

I stand, but fall down again with a pain in my leg. "Felix, get Ken out of here! I'll hold them off. I'll look for you later."  
"I won't leave you!" Felix says stopping in his tracks.

I look at him, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. You're my best friend and if I can't get out of here then you sure as hell are."

He stares back at me with tears in his eyes, "Ryan-"

"LEAVE!" I yell picking up a rock and pushing myself off the ground.

"Thank you," he says, voice cracking as he rushes Ken along.

Tears sting in my eyes, but I chuck rocks at the figures closing in on me. I pick up a branch and start beating them with it. Pain is screaming through my leg, but I keep fighting. I keep fighting for Felix and for Ken. I need to keep these fuckers off them for as long as I can.

One of the figures reaches its tentacle out to me and I beat it with the branch, but it persists. I begin to back away, but it still reaches for me. Tears roll from my eyes as they all reach for me. The pain in my leg continues to burn and I find myself with my back pressed against a tree with no where to go.

I close my eyes as they all close around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been caught up with some school. Here's the next part, hope you enjoy!**

I close my eyes as they all close around me.

Pain seeps through my veins and a scream begins to boil in my throat. Blue sparks begin to shine from my closed eyelids, but stop when I hear people yelling… People? Impossible…

The pain slowly relives and I finally open my eyes, pain slightly lingering. I look around and see two guys standing around with sharpened sticks in their hands.

"Hey, are you all right?" one of them asks me as he helps me up.

"Besides the pain in my leg, I'm fine," I say, "Thank you."

The other guy steps towards me, "No problem. Your friends came across our camp and they said you were in trouble so we ran out to help. I'm Scott."

"I'm Russ," the guy that helped me up says.

"Ryan," I say, "Are my friends ok?"

Scott nods, "Yeah, they're fine.

I lean on Russ as they lead me back to their camp. I see Ken and Felix sitting by a pile of smoldering ashes.

"Cry!" Felix says jumping to his feet and running to me. He hugs me and is nearly in tears as he says, "You fucking idiot! You had us freaking worried!"

"I just wanted to make sure you two were going to be ok," I say hugging him back, "How's Ken doing?"

Felix shakes his head and takes me from Russ and sits me down next to Ken who's leaning against a tree.

"How're you going buddy?" I ask Ken.

His face is paler than before and he looks pained, but he smirks and says, "How does it look like I'm doing?"

"Get some rest, Felix and I will try and get you some water," I say to him trying to push myself off the ground.

Felix puts his hand on my shoulder, "You get some sleep too. We'll try to find water after you get some sleep."

Felix takes a seat next to me. Scott and Russ uncover something that was under the still burning ashes and stab it with a stick and hand it to us.

"This isn't much, but it's the best we got," Scott says.

I examine the thing on the stick and nearly gasp.

"Food?" I ask, "Real food?"

"What the hell?" Felix says looking at the stick in my hands, "What is it?"

"Fish," Russ says, "We found a stream a little south of here. We get water from there and sometimes there's fish."

"Thank you so much," I say taking bits of the fish and putting them in my mouth.

Felix and I take bits of fish and feed a bit to Ken. He still looks sick as hell. I hope he'll be ok soon.

"How long have you guys been here?" Russ asks after we finish eating.

"We can't remember much," Felix says.

Scott nods, "Those black shadow things will do that. We've been here for a really long time."

"What do you know about those things?" I ask.

"Nothing much. They erase your memory, they inflict pain with every touch, and they hate light," Russ says.

I nod and pray that I'll be able to keep that much of my memory.

"Is it only you two?" Felix asks.

Russ nods, "We used to have more members we found lost in here, but they left to go try and find a way out."

Ken begins to cough again.

"Do you have any water?" I ask once Ken finishes his fit.

"We ran out," Russ replies, "I'll show you where the stream is." He stands and picks up a woven basket of twigs and leaves.

"I'll go," Felix says, "Ryan, you stay here and rest."

Russ and Felix walk off into the darkness leaving me with Scott who's trying to rekindle the fire.

"How have you two stayed alive so long?" I ask.

He shrugs, "You do what you have to if you want to survive."

I nod, "You said there were others with you?"

"Yeah, but they left a while ago," Scott says, "How's your leg?"

"It'll be fine. It just hurts like a bitch," I say.

"Did you break anything?" he asks walking over to me.

I shake my head, "I don't think so."

He looks at my leg and touches around my knee and ankle and finally says, "Just a sprain. Keep off it for a while."

I nod, "Thanks."

"No problem," he says returning back to his rock.

"Is it easier to fight those things with the sticks?" I ask nodding to the stick in Scott's hand.

He nods, "Yeah, it's easier. It's always difficult to get rid of them, but hey we've been here for a while and you learn a thing or two."

"You and Russ are some strong guys," I say, "I probably would've of just given up by now."

He smirks in the light of the fire. He sharpens his stick with a rock and says, "You do what you have to if you want to survive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with school and stuff, but I promise I'll update more often! Sorry this series isn't that great, but I hope you enjoy!**

He smirks in the light of the fire. He sharpens his stick with a rock and says, "You do what you have to if you want to survive."

"Back," I hear Felix say, "How's Ken?"

"He's resting," I say.

Felix kneels down next to Ken. I lift Ken's head a bit and Felix holds the basket of water to his lips. Ken drinks a bit and then goes back to sleep.

"Thank you," Felix says handing Russ the basket.

Russ smiles, "No problem."

"Felix, do you mind showing me where the stream is? Scott said that I only sprained my ankle," I say pushing myself off the ground, "I'll be able to walk."

Felix looks at me confused, "Russ can show you. I'll stay with Ken."

I play my poker face and nod. I turn to Russ, "Do you mind?"

"No problem," Russ says, "Let's go."

I limp along with Russ through the woods. I hear water rushing and we soon arrive at the stream. I kneel beside it and drink and splash water on my face.

"The currents aren't so strong so Scott and I find fish in there sometime," Russ says.

I stand up, "Felix and I have been wandering around here for a while and I don't think we ever ran into this stream. You two must've been wandering for a while."

"We actually didn't find it," Russ starts, "Scott and I had been wandering around for a while and we found a group and they took us in. They showed us the stream and told us about those things. After a while they decided to go and try to find a way out."

"I don't see why anyone would leave a safe base," I say as Russ begins to lead us back to camp.

He shrugs, "Who knows. You and your friends are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

"Thanks," I say.

We reach camp and I sit next to Felix who's chatting with Scott about weapons.

"You guys should get some rest. You look like you really need it," Scott says.

"Should we sleep in shifts?" I ask, "Just in case those things attack?"

Russ shakes his head, "No, it's fine. They never come near any source of light."

I nod, "Alright."

Everyone lies down to rest, but I stay awake and stare at the night sky. I have a really bad feeling about this.

After what felt like an eternity I turn and tap Felix on the shoulder.

"Felix," I whisper, "You awake?"

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "What?" he asks groggily.

I stand up and gesture for him to follow. We walk towards the stream, out of hearing distance from Russ and Scott.

"Why the hell did you drag me out here?" Felix asks.

"Listen, I know I'm going to sound fucking insane, but I don't trust them," I say in a hushed voice.

Felix rolls his eyes, "Ryan, you're crazy. They're good people. I don't see what's wrong with them."

"I don't know, but I just get a really bad vibe from them!" I reply.

"Cry, you're just paranoid," Felix says starting back to camp, "You haven't slept well in a while and you're dehydrated. Get some sleep and we'll get you some water when we wake up."

"Felix," I say annoyed, "We need to get Ken and get moving."

He sits down and glares at me, "Cry, we have a good deal here. Let's not blow it. Just get some sleep."

I'm reluctant, but I sit down next to him. He lies down and returns to bed while I stay up and watch the dying flames of the fire. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I jump when I see Scott sit up.

"Oh hey, Cry," Scott says.

"Hey," I reply.

"Have you been up?" Scott asks grabbing the basket of water. He takes a sip and continues, "You should get some sleep. It's ok. Those shadows won't come for us."

"It's cool. I can't really sleep anyways," I say.

"Just lie down and close your eyes," he says, "You'll be asleep before you know it."

I wait for Scott to go back to sleep, but he just sits there staring across the fire to me. He smirks and laughs, "What are we having a staring contest? Just go to bed."

I laugh in return and lie down and close my eyes. I try to stay alert, but sleep pulls me in.

It's the same thing every time I close my eyes. Blue sparks flying. I can see my hands cover in blood. Screams are filled around me. I look around in the dark looking for someone, but only see the blue sparks that engulf me.

start /: 99% ((3244/k1ll :212/))::111000e{%} x[4219]: th33m a_299{[g0]}: 0933% 3nndd

I open my eyes, but the blue sparks are still in my peripheral vision. I close my eyes tight, but it still shines a glowing blue. I open them and it's only worse, I can barley see anything but the sparks. I see Felix, but he's clouded by glowing blue light. Pain strikes in the back of my neck.

"Felix!" I call out terrified as the pain grows sharper and sharper.

Felix wakes up and looks over at me. Even with my vision blurred I can see his expression change and he yells, "RYAN!"

He lunges towards me and hits something behind me. I fall forward into the ground and scream in pain. I touch the back of my neck and feel a stick plunged in there. I wrap my hands around it and try to pull it out as blue completely takes over my vision.


End file.
